RobStar Week 2016
by UnknownTitans
Summary: My collection of stories for RobStar Week 2016
1. Day 1 - Parents

**RobStar Week - Day 1 Parents – "Trauma"**

The atmosphere filling the common room of the lone tower stood proudly in the bay was one of exhaustion and frustration. For the past week the Titans had been run ragged by the seemingly endless alarms and distress calls from the citizens of Jump City, if it was a major crisis the team would understand, but that was the thing. The calls were for a robber, a solitary thief that was somehow plaguing the city and also the sleeping patterns of the five teenagers that protected it. The thief had been given the nickname "Trauma" after his victims reported vivid, horrific nightmare-style hallucinations whilst they were being robbed.

The past week had gifted Robin with many sleepless nights, as all his free time had been spent on either answering alerts or trying to gather as much information as possible from police reports and victim sightings. The one common denominator in the cases was the fact that all the victims reported a strong smell of gas when they were attacked. Memories of similar attacks that he had faced in Gotham, unsettled him.

Robin was worried for the condition of his friends over the last week, he was used to sleepless nights when it was necessary back in Gotham but since it was a rarity in Jump City it meant that the others hadn't fully adjusted yet. Beast Boy and Cyborg were restless and at each other's throats most the time whilst Raven struggled to keep from snapping and strangling the two of them. The lack of sleep even seemed to be affecting the resident princess who had lost the majority of her glow and bags hung from her eyes. She still tried to remain cheerful but it was obvious to Robin that it was just a façade to try and keep the morale of the team up. Robin felt immeasurable guilt since he hadn't been able to spend any considerable time with his girlfriend since Trauma had shown up. But seeing her tired face light up at the sight of him, he decided he was going to fix that.

Turning on his heel he moved next to her and quickly looped his arm around her waist, he smirked at the mix of confusion and happiness on her face. "Hi beautiful, wanna come watch the stars with me?" In moments like this he did genuinely surprise himself, he was sure that Bruce's teachings would have ruined any chance of him being romantic in his life, he was lucky that with his beautiful alien princess of a girlfriend, it came naturally. The beaming smile that spread across her face was enough answer as any.

* * *

A loud shrill noise pierced the warm, dark cocoon of sleep. After a few moments, Robin's brain began to process the sound of the alarm and his body snapped up. His sudden movement caused Starfire, who had been asleep on his chest, to fall backwards and knock her head against the hard floor. HeHeheheheheHe smiled apologetically and pulled her quickly to her feet before the two of them bolted down the stairs from the roof. His mind was still reeling from sleep when he got into the common room, "Cyborg, report"

"Trauma, this time he's took on a bigger target. Jump City bank"

"Dude we need to catch him this time, I'm losing too many hours of beauty sleep" Beast Boy added, to which Raven snorted in amusement.

"What's your problem, Raven?" Beast Boy replied in annoyance

"You two, knock it off. Titans go!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the five arrived at the bank, Robin was confused why a criminal that so far had only targeted small local businesses and houses would suddenly jump to a target like a bank. Pushing aside his concern they rushed inside finding a number of guards curled up in balls on the floor.

"Cyborg, run a scan for any toxins in the guards bodies. Raven see if you can pick up if Trauma is still in the bank"

The two nodded and Cyborg quickly went to work on scanning the air around the guards, "Definitely some form of neurotoxin used, gas form just like the reports"

"Okay, Raven any sign of him?"

"He's down in the vaults, it doesn't seem like he realises anyone is here" Raven answered

"Bank uses a silent alarm, probably doesn't know he tripped it" Robin replied

"How should we apprehend Trauma?" Starfire asked

Robin handed the others small devices, "These function like gas masks so they will stop you breathing in the toxin"

A scream echoed up the stairs leading to the vaults and the teenagers moved rapidly in the direction of it. The corridors leading to the vaults were dark and there was many shards of glass scattered across the floor from various ceiling lamps that had been smashed. Starfire lit a starbolt in her hand and the Titans almost leapt out of their skin when the light shined on 4 security guards clutching to their heads as they sat against the walls. One of the guards snapped around and his eyes widened in horror as he stared at the 5 spectres in front of him, he aimed his gun at one of them and Raven quickly snatched the firearm away from him.

"Raven, Beast Boy. Take these guards outside where it's safe, make sure they don't have anything on them they could hurt anyone with" Robin said quickly

Beast Boy morphed into a large green gorilla and placed 2 of the men over his shoulders whilst raven lifted 2 more.

The 3 remaining Titans advanced down the corridor and Cyborg motioned the other 2 to stop as he monitored a blinking red dot on his arm console, "He's right around this corner, kill the light Star"

Robin nodded "I'll go first, get ready to move in", the 2 nodded in response and Robin stepped around the corner and into the room on the right wall. Within moments he heard a loud bang and the bright light filled the once pitch black room. Robin turned quickly around to see the large metal vault door locked behind him. He spun around and faced the smirking criminal.

The man wore a long black coat, a worn old sack covering the majority of his face and a large brimmed hat that sat on top. The man's apparel was worn and torn with many holes and scuffs. It was obvious to Robin that Trauma was trying desperately to mimic the fearsome Scarecrow of Gotham City and what worried Robin that most was that he had the toxin to match. "I planned to catch the whole team tonight but I guess I can settle for their leader instead", his voice was gruff and gravelly.

Robin turned back to the door to see Starfire desperately trying to rip it from its hinges but the door didn't even creak. "This vault was specifically engineered to be resistant to meta-humans so you'll find that your little friend out there is gonna have a hard time. Even if she decides to melt the door it will still take at least an hour to melt through 2ft of promethium-steel alloy. It's the only vault here that's got this high level protection, I'm surprised that you idiots would walk straight in"

"All you've done is lock yourself in here too, It'll serve as a temporary prison cell for you until I get out" Robin replied with a smirk. He watched as the criminal began to fill the room with the toxin and Robin quickly put on his breathing apparatus and charged the man. Despite Trauma wearing a lot heavier apparel he didn't seem to show any signs of being slow in combat, he managed to block a considerable amounts of Robin's hits but Robin quickly got the upper hand and pinned the man to the wall roughly. "How did you get fear toxin?" He bellowed in the man's face.

The man sniggered despite his situation "Oh, I can assure you. It isn't fear toxin…its much, much worse"

Robin growled impatiently, "What is in it?" he grilled

The man's eyes lit up maliciously and he chuckled, "Why don't you tell me?"

Robin was about to interrogate the man further but he felt a sharp pain in his leg and he looked down in horror at the syringe being injected into him. He tried to keep his grip on the man but he felt weak and soon his hold on the man slipped and he fell to his knees. "What did you…you…?"

"If I'm going to be captured I'm not going alone. I saved a highly concentrated liquid dose in case of emergency. It won't take long before you notice its effects, and this time you won't be waking up from it. Sweet dreams kid" the man cackled

Robin tried to fight the weakness that was flooding through his body but it was like he could feel each part of his body shutting down as he collapsed to the floor. He could hear gears inside the door being turned and soon the sound of the vault door being swung open loudly. As his body finally succumbed to the sleep he felt himself being carried.

* * *

Starfire watched in an anticipation as Robin pinned the man to the wall, she couldn't make out what Robin was saying but she could see how angry he looked. And then in a flash something had stabbed him, she thought it was a knife at first and she covered her mouth in shock. When she finally saw that it was a needle, her worry did not subside. Had he been poisoned? Anything could have been in that syringe. She slammed her hands angrily into the door again but it didn't make any considerable dent. "Cyborg we need to help Robin!" she shouted desperately.

Cyborg growled as he scanned through the bank security door system, "This vault is locked from the inside. We would have to break the door to get in and it's too tough to break!"

Starfire reached into her pocket and pulled out her communicator "Raven! We need your assistance, Robin has been locked inside of a vault by Trauma" Starfire's voice was wobbly as she spoke "I fear he may be hurt"

A loud bird screech was heard and she appeared next to the door, quickly she reached out her hand and aimed it at the door. Slowly gears began to turn and the door swung open. In a split second Starfire had bolted in and slammed the man painfully against the wall, her eyes glowed and she growled as she spoke "What did you do to Robin?" When all she got in response was a smirk she punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"I'm running a scan on Robin's vitals…Trauma gave him a concentrated dose of the toxin. Raven anything you can do to get rid of it?"

"No, the toxin only affects brain patterns so I can't heal him. I need to meditate so I can think" she answered

Beast Boy appeared a moment later and looked worryingly at Robin, "Robin?"

"We're working on it, take Trauma up to the police" Cyborg replied

Beast Boy nodded and carried the unconscious criminal out of the room

"The toxin causes nightmares, so if I can go into his mind maybe I can force him out of it"

Cyborg and Starfire waited patiently as Raven focused and chanted her incantation, she began to glow and after about a minute of silence she lurched backwards with a fearful look on her face. "He forced me out, I'm not sure how but his mind just pushed me out…He's dealing with his nightmares and you can guess how that is for Robin"

Starfire sighed sadly, "It is Slade isn't it?"

"Slade and a multitude of other things…He won't let me stay, but he won't reject you Starfire. I'm going to put you into his mind and you're going to have to try and help him"

"How can stop the nightmares?" she asked nervously

"I don't know, you're going have to try and work that out yourself. Maybe if you talk to him you can convince him to wake up" she paused for a moment and her face turned grave, "if you can't do anything or he won't listen, then you need to come back. If his mind shuts down then you would be trapped and I wouldn't be able to get you out"

Starfire straightened herself, "Robin would not leave without me and I will not leave without him", Cyborg patted her on the back.

By the time the word "Zinthos" had left Raven's mouth Starfire's body went limp and now all Cyborg and Raven could do was wait.

* * *

Starfire refrained herself from panicking as the world blinked away from her and left here in seeming darkness. She calmed herself and began to look around, she seemed to be stood in a dark forest. She thought it looked like the Jump City national park but she wasn't sure why she would be here. She took to the skies and flew until she landed in a clearing, as if on cue she saw Robin and began to move closer but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was next to Robin. Another instance of herself stood in front of Robin as he shouted at her. It was clear to her now what this was and her stomach turned at the thought. She moved closer to the 2 so she could be in earshot range of them.

"What happened?" Robin shouted, grabbing Starfire's arm tightly

"You are hurting me!" she cried

"Slade ran right by you! How could you let him get away?"

Tears leaked down her face "You would injure me?"

His face changed in an instant "No…Star, I wouldn't"

She turned and flew away from him "I do not wish to speak to you anymore"

He sprinted after her "No! Starfire! Wait!"

The real Starfire was perplexed, the only conclusion was that Robin's nightmares were twisting his memories into directions that never happened. She bolted towards Robin but inches from reaching him, the world spun again and she landed on a cold stone floor. She looked up and found the area even darker than the previous, lighting a starbolt in her hand she made her way forwards. She almost let go of the starbolt when she saw the scene in front. Robin lay against the back wall of the basement desperately flicking the light switch but a demonic creature with the form of a shadow but wearing the infamous orange and black mask, marched forwards.

"My friends say…you're not real" Robin cried weakly

"Oh, I'm very real" the twisted apparition spoke

Starfire grew tired of these lies that Robin's mind was feeding him and she blasted the apparition with a charged starbolt. The creature whirled around and screeched at her before disappearing.

"Robin!" she cried, worryingly

"Starfire? You came back?" he asked, his voice weak and sorrowful

"I never left, Richard" she replied stroking his cheek "This is all but a nightmare created by the 'Trauma'"

He smiled and tried to take her hand but then the world shook around them once more. Starfire almost screamed in desperation when she saw she had reappeared somewhere else. This time was a gravel roof in the city, she looked up and her heart almost stopped. On the roof in front of her, knelt Robin, donned in his Slade apprentice uniform, sobbing painfully as the bodies of the other Titans littered the ground around him. Starfire's heart broke for him as he clutched a dead Starfire in his arms and his sobs echoed through the night.

She ran to him and quickly pulled him to his feet, throwing her arms around him she kissed him on the lips and held him tightly "This is not real, Richard. This did not happen, you did not harm us…it was not your fault!"

"I felt it though…I killed them" he replied through sobs

"No! Our friends are fine, I came here to bring you back to them. You must awaken"

She felt the world begin to crumble again and she tightened her grip to him, this time surprisingly she found herself still clutching to him. Loud noises and talking filled the air around them, and the brightly coloured walls surrounding them confused her. A loud announcer's voice filled the area and she turned to look, the second she saw the ring in the centre of the tent her heart dropped. She turned to Robin quickly, "Richard you must awaken now. I do not want you to witness this again"

He stared blankly up at the Flying Graysons getting prepared at the top and tears ran down from under his mask. She attempted to grab hold of him and move him away but he appeared rooted to the floor. She took his hand and looked to the doomed performers swinging on the bars above. She heard the wire snap and an idea sprung to her mind, releasing his hand she launched herself up and grabbed hold of the 2 performers by the hands before carrying them down in front of Robin.

He stared at her in shock, "How did you?...you can't change what happens in a memory"

"These are not true memories, they have been warped by nightmares and so the laws of reality don't apply here"

He stepped forwards, peeling off his mask and approaching Mary and John Grayson "Mom…dad?"

"Yeah Dick?" John replied with a smile

Tears streamed down the teen's face as he threw his arms around his father and clutched him for dear life. His mother stepped over curiously, "Is something the matter, Richard?"

He smiled through his tears and unlatched his arms from his father and hugged his mother tightly, "No, nothing's wrong mom…everything's fine" he paused and looked back at Starfire and held out his hand to her "I've got someone for you to meet…this is my girlfriend, Starfire"

Starfire was slightly unnerved by the situation but she could only imagine the emotions she would feel if she got to see her parents again. Smiling brightly she took Robin's hand and stepped next to him. "Greetings"

"You never told us you had a girlfriend, Dick. You been keeping her a secret?"

Robin smiled "Yeah dad, it's kind of a new thing"

"Starfire is a very pretty name for a young lady. I trust you've been looking after our little Robin haven't you?" Mary asked

Starfire saw more tears running down Robin's face as he tried to smile, "Yes, and I will continue to for the rest of our lives" she answered squeezing Robin's hand gently

"You've got yourself an excellent girl there, Dick" John stated with a smile, "now you two kids go have fun"

"You'll come visit us again soon won't you Richard?" Mary asked with a smile

Robin sniffled and smiled "Yeah, soon as I can. I love you"

"We love you too dear" Mary replied with a smile

The tent that held so much pain and bad memories tore apart and now stood a solitary door in landscape of white. Robin turned to Starfire and wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you for coming to find me, Star"

"I will always come to find you my love" she replied with a smile as she turned the handle to the door. The world spun violently and they felt the familiar feel of the bank floor once more. They both sat up and looked over to where Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were patiently seated.

"Ayy the sleepyheads are awake" Cyborg said with a smile, "never doubted for a second you could bring him back, Star"

"Anything interesting happen in your dreams, dude?" Beast Boy asked curiously

"I got to talk to my mom and dad again" Robin replied with a smile

Raven's face fell slightly "Robin, I really don't mean this to upset you or anything but those were just-"

"Memories" he finished for her "yeah, I know, they were memories that had been twisted. But it felt real to me…I felt things I haven't felt since they died"

Raven stepped over and hugged him gently, "Then that's all that matters"

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Unfolding the small laptop computer he kept locked away under his bed, he watched as the flashing bat symbol appeared on the screen. A small laser grid scanned his face, "Authenticated Robin. Access code B-003" as he awaited the connection.

"It's been a while, Dick" the voice of the dark knight spoke in his usual stoic tone

"Yeah, it has Bruce" Robin replied with sigh

"Do you need something?" Bruce asked

"We apprehended a criminal calling himself "Trauma" today. He was using a modified version of Scarecrow's fear toxin"

Bruce's eyes narrowed "Scarecrow is locked up in Arkham, someone must be reverse engineering his formula"

There was silence for a while as Robin sent over analyses of the formula, "I've been monitoring your team, Dick" Robin sighed inwardly, he should have expected criticism, "The Titans have performed nothing short of excellent over the last few years"

Robin smiled, "Thanks Bruce" he paused for a moment as the memories of today flooded through his mind, "I got injected with some of the toxin…it tampered with my memories. But it made one better, I was able to talk to my mom and dad one more time. I won't get that chance again…but I still have that chance with you" he removed his mask from his eyes and smiled into the camera, "I love you, Bruce"

The dark knight removed his cowl and smiled at his former partner in crime and adopted son, "I love you too, Dick"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Happy Father's day to all the dads out there! (Sorry it's a bit late)

Take this time to tell your dad you love them, they gave up a big portion of their life to give you a life so make sure to give that love back to them.

Even in today's society dads don't seem to get enough credit, they're not a babysitter or a 2nd mom. They are a father, who will make have to make sacrifices for their child and so they deserve just as much respect as the mother does.

The reason that Mary and John don't recognise the fact that they were about to die is because they are just memories that Robin has and so have no situational awareness or memories of ever dying.

This story is also dedicated to " **hellyeahtitans67** " who requested the story be made

Follow me on Tumblr, "unknowntitans". Feel free to message/ask me about anything.


	2. Day 2 - High School AU

**RobStar Week - Day 2 High school**

17 year old Dick Grayson trudged down one of the numerous corridors of Jump City high school, on his way to his biology class. The school was on the complete opposite side of the US from his original home in Gotham City.

* * *

After the death of his parents, 'The Flying Graysons', the billionaire Bruce Wayne had rescued him from the dreary and desolate orphanage that would have been his home for the considerable future. At first, Dick loved living the life of luxury in Gotham but towards his teenage years he realised that big manor was far too empty and lonely for him to stay there. He had met so many people in his years in the circus but he was never able to make friends before he would be moved to another part of the US to perform again. He had craved friendship and just being around other people his age and so when he reached 14 he had told Bruce of his request to go to high school. Bruce had agreed and he had enrolled Dick at Gotham City high for the year, after a mere few months though a pain Dick hadn't felt in years started to ebb away at him once more. Gotham was the place where he had lost his parents and despite all the time that had passed, the sting was still very present. Bruce understood the boy's reasoning straight away and soon had found him a place at Jump City high school in California, he had a lot of businesses in the state and so could keep an eye on the boy whilst he was there. He had filled a bank account for the 14 year old and rented him an apartment next to the school. Dick had moved there the following week, living on his own was strange but during his time with the circus he had become all but self-sufficient.

* * *

Stepping through the door to his class he took a seat towards the middle of the room, he smiled at his friends Victor and Garfield who were sat a couple of rows in front of him. Soon the bell rang and the last few students scampered into the room before the teacher arrived. Mr Halliwell stepped into the room and a girl who had stepped in after him approached him, they spoke quietly and Dick couldn't really hear anything other than her saying she was new. The professor smiled at the girl and gestured her to take a seat, in what must have been a split second numerous guys had already pulled out the chairs next to them as an offering to her, she smiled slightly at them in response but continued to look. The girl was very pretty, she seemed to be quite tall with long bright red hair. She wore a formal white shirt and a green skirt, he supposed she must have had a dress code at her previous school. He couldn't help but smile at the girl and to his slight embarrassment she seemed to have noticed. The air wafted with the scent of strawberries as she strolled to the seat next to him.

"Greetings" she said with a smile

Robin composed himself and turned to introduce himself but he was dumbstruck by the emerald pools that were her iris'. Slapping himself mentally re-focused and smiled brightly at her, "Hi, I'm Dick"

Her eyes lit up a little, "Greetings Dick, my name is Kory"

Even her name is pretty he thought to himself with a smile, "Are you new here?"

"Yes, I transferred from another school" she replied

The rest of the class seemed to fly and in no time the bell rang out once more to dismiss the class for lunch. Dick went to stand but he felt a gentle hand touch his arm, he turned to find Kory nervously flexing her fingers. "Would it perhaps be alright if I stay with you, Dick? In honesty I do not have any other friends here"

His heart did a little flip at the prospect that the extremely attractive girl actually wanted to spend time with him, but at the same time he felt sad for her. He could remember how lonely he felt in his first few days at the school, he had been lucky that Victor and Garfield had took a shine to him and welcomed him into their group. "Of course you can, Kory" he answered

"What is it that you usually do during your lunch, Dick?"

"I bring food from home, so I usually just go into the library and read"

Her face brightened "What type of books do you read?"

"Mostly Sci-Fi, sometimes crime stories"

She practically squealed in excitement, "I too also love the books of science fiction"

The next hour and a half consisted of Kory piling books in front of Dick excitedly detailing their plots, interesting details and twists in the stories, she also had begun reading from astronomy books and had learned almost all names of galaxies and stars that we had observed. He found her enthusiasm extremely charming and he couldn't stop the smile that was glued to his face. He told himself that he could probably listen to her talk about anything and still be entertained by it.

* * *

Over the next week he began to notice that he was spending almost all of his free time with her, he had introduced her to some of their classmates like Garfield and Victor, who teased him immensely about his time with the girl, but she had took a shine to him most of all and he wasn't going to complain about that. Within a week she had become his best friend and he truly felt that they were inseparable, when they were seated away from each other he would feel lonely and he knew how ridiculous this sounded but he couldn't help it. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he was beginning to realise that maybe it wasn't just a friendship.

Seated on the floor of an empty part of the library the two sat together, silence mostly reigned but neither seemed to mind or be uncomfortable by it. "Dick, I overheard some girls speaking today and they mentioned how your name was in somehow linked to part of the male anatomy. I do not understand what they mean"

"Yeah a 'Dick' is kind of a slang name for a penis"

Her face gave away a look of slight shock, "But why would you be named in such a manner?"

He chuckled "Dick is a shortened name, it's short for Richard"

"Why did you not tell me before?" she said, sounding slightly hurt

Dick felt a pang of guilt hit him, "I haven't really let anyone call me Richard since my parents died. I told everyone it was Dick so I didn't have to be reminded of my mom"

Sadness tinted her face "I shall not call you Richard then"

"I want you to call me Richard"

She looked confused "Why?"

"Because you're different from everyone else, you're my best friend Kory"

She blushed and wrapped her arms around him, "You are my best friend as well Richard"

* * *

Throughout the next week Dick finally realised he had fell for the girl, her entering a room would bring a smile to his face and when she would hug him when they met in the mornings his heart would do summersaults. That's why when he had passed a jewellery store on his way to school he realised the perfect way to show her how he felt. When he got to class that morning his confidence levels were through the roof, he would show her what she meant to him. That's why Dick felt like he was going to burst with anticipation by the time the bell announced the end of the school day, strolling into the library he spotted her at a table in a secluded spot towards the back.

Spotting him she stood up and hugged him tightly, "Greetings Richard, have you had a good day?"

"Yeah, have you?"

"It was okay, however I found I missed you a lot today and so I was mostly just looking forward to seeing you" she replied honestly

If his heart was doing summersaults before then it must have been doing backflips now "I've missed you a lot too" he paused as he began to rummage in his bag "I brought you something today, Kory"

"You have?" she replied with a bright smile

He took a deep breath and handed her a velvet box, "Open it" he instructed with a smile

She opened the lid of the box carefully and her breath seemed to stop, she lifted out the small golden stars and she stared in wonder at them. "Richard…" she breathed

"They clip into your hair, I had them inscribed for you. I thought they'd go well with your earrings" he added nervously

"'To my shining star, love from Richard'" she read aloud and a single tear rolled down her cheek

He panicked inside as he saw the tear leak down her face, "Don't you like them? I can take them back and get you something else-"

She placed her hand against his cheek and her eyes shone affectionately "I love them" she stepped closer to him and interlocked her hands behind his neck, "however I believe I love you more, Richard", leaning down slightly she pressed her lips gently to his and secured her arms around his neck more tightly. They pulled apart a few seconds later and she giggled at the goofy smile that had spread across his face. "I believe it would be customary for me to buy a gift for you now?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

The inspiration for this story comes from "dar-draws" day 2 artwork on Tumblr. That is where I got the stars from.

This one was a lot less thought out, sorry if it's a bit cheesy and rubbish but I was busy all day and so had to rush this one a lot more.


	3. Day 4 - Reunion

**RobStar Week - Day 4 - Reunion**

 _2 weeks can't be so bad, right?_ Robin reasoned with himself as he paced his room. _She's only going to be gone for 2 weeks, I can be away from her for that long right?...Right_! he told himself once again, the constructed confidence seeping from his voice. Hearing a knock at his door he repeated his instructions over in his mind, _2 weeks isn't long, it'll be fine._ It was only when the door slid open to reveal the sad expression on the Tamaranian's face that he began to question the validity of that previous statement.

Starfire smiled sadly, "Greetings Robin…I have decided to leave for Tamaran today rather than tomorrow, as I originally planned"

Robin felt himself deflate and his confident façade crumbled, "You are?...How come?"

"There is an important meeting that is being held tonight and Galfore has stated that it would be beneficial for me to attend"

"Oh…yeah, that's probably wise" he paused putting on a small smile for her, "it was just…I thought we could have gone to the park today, or to the 'wheel of ferris'…you know, because it's your last day"

She closed her eyes sadly and a tear ran down her cheek, "I am sorry friend"

Seeing her sadness he felt a wave of guilt hit him, "Hey…don't be upset Star" he paused and wiped the tear from her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile "we can do all that stuff when you get back"

She smiled at him but her eyes still betrayed her melancholy, stepping forwards she embraced him tightly "I shall miss you very much, Robin"

He felt some damp spots beginning to form on his shoulders so he put his arms around her and hugged her back just as tightly, "It's only 2 weeks, it's not like you'll be gone forever" deciding to change the subject he stepped back slightly "are you going to stay for dinner?"

She shook her head sadly, "If I was to do so, I fear I would miss the meeting. Cyborg has made me some food to eat on my travels"

"Okay, do you need any help packing your stuff?"

From behind her she wheeled out a small pink suitcase and kneeled down to unzip it, "I do not require many of my personal items with me as most things will be provided me over there during my stay"

Robin glanced down at the open case, inside were a few pairs of folded tops, skirts and undergarments to which Robin would agree that he probably held a little too much interest in. Also placed inside were a few fairy-tale books and two other items that caught Robin's eye. One was a small purple teddy bear that Robin instantly recognised as the one he had gotten for her at the fair on their first visit, he had given it her after she showed such interest in the small plush toy, honestly he didn't know she even still had it and it made him smile to think that it held such sentimental purpose to her. The other item was a small framed photograph of the two of them smiling cheesily into the camera, he felt guilt not remembering when it was took but the implication she would be placing it on her nightstand made his heart sore and he turned away slightly to hide the blush creeping on his face.

Stepping out onto the roof he watched as she hugged each of the other 4 Titans, stopping in front of Robin she enveloped him in a tight grip, "I will see you in 2 weeks, yes?" she said in a quiet voice.

He smiled and stroked her back comfortingly, "I'll be counting the days"

Her cheerful smile returned and she kissed him gently on the cheek. Stepping away, she faced the group "Goodbye friends" and within moments she had launched herself high into the sky above.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he felt his cheek with his hand.

"How come I didn't get a kiss on the cheek as well?" Beast Boy complained childishly

Cyborg smacked his friend on the back of the head and lowered his voice to near a whisper, "Cos Grass Stain, she ain't in love with you is she?" the robotic teen had not anticipated that the wind would send the seemingly unheard whisper over to the boy wonder and he continued in making his way down the stairs.

All Robin could do was smile brighter as the words reached his ears, he had anticipated a revelation such as that would shock him but it felt like it was just a confirmation of what he already knew. He turned to make his way down the stairs and almost jumped out of his dopey trance like state when he saw Raven eyeing him curiously.

"Why did you switch moods all of a sudden? You were sending out signals like it was the end of the world a few minutes and now…you're happy?"

"Overheard Cyborg just there. He said Starfire loved me"

Raven's eyes glowed menacingly, "Dumbass!…I told him to keep quiet about that. You were meant to figure it out by yourself!"

"You knew?" Robin asked incredulously

"Yeah, it's not exactly a secret that you two have it bad for each other. I thought you were bad enough, Mr 'She's too good for me and I'd just end up hurting her'. She might as well have 'I adore Robin' tattooed on her forehead" she paused with a sigh "Well congrats Boy Blunder, it's only took you 2 and a half years to realise. Guess that's better than never though" she turned and made her way down the stairs. After a few moments he heard Cyborg's name being bellowed and the frantic cries of the robotic teen as he darted around the tower.

Robin's mind reeled over the new information that had accidentally being revealed to him, _how long had she felt this way? Why did she never tell me?_ And then the reasoning hit him, it was because he had never made it clear how he felt before. He had always darted around the subject…she probably thought he wouldn't return the feelings, his heart pained in his chest at the thought. He resisted the urge to call her and ask himself, he wouldn't have a conversation like this over a comms link, he wanted her to be here when he told her. He could wait 2 weeks.

* * *

A week and a half had passed at a snail's pace for Robin, his mind couldn't stop from making connections with her feelings and events in the past. The conversation back on that barren planet, _had she wanted me to make a move?_ _Did she already think we were a couple and I ruined it by confusing her?_ _Oh god…when the world was ending,_ _I was so caught up in finding Raven, that could have been the last time I ever saw Starfire.…_

Communications so far had been brief between the two of them and Robin both hated and was thankful for that. He wanted desperately to talk to her, but he had to restrain himself from revealing his feelings. She looked tired whenever they spoke but he noticed how beautiful her smile was when she would see his face when they first connected. There had been moments where the only thing that stopped him from spilling was her having to leave.

It was towards the end of the 2nd week when painful reality hit Robin like a brick, it came in the form of a communication from Galfore. Robin's heart had stopped when he saw the humungous man instead of Starfire, his mind jumped to wild conclusions. "Where's Starfire, Is she okay?" his words came out in rapid succession

"Patience small one. In effort to negotiate with the planet of Dredfahl, Koriand'r decided it would be best if she would be allowed to speak with the inhabitants to show solidarity and peace between our people" he paused and his face grew sombre, "Sadly there was some who did not want peace and wanted the war between our planets to escalate further. One of these rebels planted an explosive device under the platform she was standing on and she was injured in the blast"

Robin's stomach wretched and his heart thumped painfully in his chest, "Please tell me she is okay" he said desperately

"Fortunately she sustained no major damage and should recover soon"

He felt relief wash over him, "Galfore, Is there any way I could speak with her"

"I would not typically allow this but she was the one who requested I speak to you, she appears to be very fond of you" the video device shook as the large man carried it with him but after a few minutes it was placed on a small table by her bedside. Robin felt tears spring to his eyes as the bed ridden pale Tamaranean smiled at him.

"Greetings Robin" she said in a croaky voice, "I trust you are well, friend?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Star" Robin replied, "I'm more worried about how you are"

"You needn't not be, I should heal within the next few days and then I can finish with the negotiations"

"Please don't" Robin replied sadly

"What?" Starfire inquired

"I can't bear to see you like this Star, please don't get yourself hurt again"

"It is my duty to Tamaran, Robin" she replied sadly

"It is not any more my princess" Galfore spoke up, "The earthling is correct, you have done your job and I will not have you be caused any more pain because of Tamaran. Your duty is to Earth now Koriand'r"

Starfire smiled appreciatively at her Knorfka, "As you wish Emperor Galfore"

"An escort ship will return you to Earth immediately and you can carry out your recovery there"

* * *

It took not even 3 hours for the small silver craft to arrive on the roof of the tower, two royal guards brought the sickly princess out and over to where Robin and the other Titans stood. Despite her condition it did not stop the radiant smile that appeared on her face upon seeing her face and her best friend stood waiting for her. Robin thanked the guards and aided Starfire down the stairs and into her room, and sat her gently on her bed. The others seemed to instinctively realise that it was probably best to leave the pair alone and they made their way into the common room.

Upon seeing the others leave, tears began to streak down the girl's cheeks and she pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "I have missed you more than words can imagine, Robin"

Robin smiled and stroked her back soothingly, "I promise you, I've missed you more" he pulled away from her gently and placed his hand on her cheek, using his other hand he removed his mask and he heard a small gasp, "I need to tell you something, Star. I-", but before he could even form the other words her lips had smashed into his. He opened his eyes wide in shock but upon seeing hers closed, he happily began to reciprocate the affection. By the time he had disconnected himself from her he was struggling to breathe. Regaining his breath he marvelled at the shine of her eyes and her rosy cheeks and he couldn't help but fall even further for the princess. "You should probably get some rest, beautiful. You need to get your energy back" he said with a smile as he pushed her back gently so she rested against the pillows. He stood up to leave but she grasped his arm gently.

"Stay with me?" she asked with a hopeful smile, "In my culture it is courtesy for couples to share the same bed from the moment they express their love. I believe we have sufficiently expressed that emotion, have we not?" she finished with a giggle

Laying on the pillow next to his beloved, Robin was certainly not gonna complain about that tradition.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This story was 99% fluff but that seems to be what my readers enjoy and it's what I seem to be okay at writing so I hope you enjoyed.

If I write a story for Day 5 then expect it to be mostly angst

Follow me on Tumblr, "unknowntitans"


	4. Day 5 - PTSD

**Author's Note:**

Angst warning. Quite a bit darker than the ones previous so this is fair warning.

* * *

 **RobStar Week - Day 5 - PTSD**

Nightmares had plagued the young alien princess since she left her home all those years ago. Images of enslavement and her desperate attempts to free herself from her shackles, but to no avail. She would awake in a cold sweat and would see the look of concern on her boyfriend's face as he watched her, he claimed he could hear the hammering of her heart. Some nights she would dream they would return for her, that the Gordanians wouldn't cease until they had captured her and claimed her as their slave.

In one vivid nightmare she had watched as her friends had been destroyed in front of her for attempting to protect her. Robin had awoke at 3am that night in a panic to find her clutching to him and sobbing heavily into his shoulder. His heart stung every single time and he knew he could do nothing other than comfort her when she awoke. He had spoken to Raven about it once, hoping she could possibly wipe away the bad memories but Raven had told him that doing so could cause negative effects on her personality and there was a high risk of it damaging some of her other memories in the process.

* * *

In her dream she was running, she couldn't remember what exactly was chasing her but she could hear the footsteps closing in on her quickly, she couldn't feel her flight and she feared her legs would tire soon. Her speed began to decrease and she begged whatever was following her to stop, she screamed for help but the only response was the footsteps getting closer. Within moments she felt a tight grip on her shoulders and her name being called. In a panic she snapped her eyes shut and blasted her Starbolts forwards at her attacker, her hands were quickly restrained and tears poured from her eyes as she struggled to break free of her bonds. Opening her eyes she saw the black shapes watching her in the darkness and she pleaded for release. Looking down at the blackness surrounding her hands, memories of the Psions torturous experiments on her burned in her mind. She began to hyperventilate as adrenaline pumped through her veins, but she could feel herself beginning to slip into unconsciousness.

"Koriand'r!" a distressed voice called to her, it sounded like she was underwater and the voice was calling to her from above. Something was caressing her face in small strokes and the voice was starting to become clearer. "Kory!", the concerned voice was familiar and she focused on it, her eyes darted to the source of the voice and the darkness began to clear. Seeing her slight awareness, the figure removed a piece of cloth from his face and focused intently on her. "Kory…sweetheart, it's me. It's Richard, I'm here. You're safe"

The word Richard struck a chord in her mind and she calmed substantially, "I was not captured?" she asked cautiously

He smiled and stroked her cheek comfortingly, "No. You had a nightmare but something scared you and you panicked"

She tilted her head slightly and noticed Raven stood slightly across from Robin with a deep look of sympathy on her face. She tilted her head further and noticed that Cyborg and Beast Boy were holding her legs to the bed as she lay on her front, with her head tipping over the edge. "Why?..." she asked in confusion

"You kind of attacked us, Star" Beast Boy explained with a nervous chuckle

"I thought you were having a night terror so I tried to wake you up by grabbing your shoulders but you blasted me across the room" Robin replied with a slight smirk "How do you feel?"

Starfire felt embarrassed beyond belief, "I…I hurt you?"

Robin shook his head, "It's fine. It's just a small burn" he said lifting up his shirt

Her eyes filled with tears and she dropped her head in shame, "I am so very sorry, Richard"

He lifter her chin with his hands and he gently kissed her, "It's fine, beautiful. You didn't know what you were doing. Raven head the screams and managed to restrain your hands before you could fire again"

Beast Boy and Cyborg retracted their grip and moved away from the bed, "I am sorry to have troubled you, friends"

"Don't worry about it, Star" Cyborg said with a smile, he tapped Raven and Beast Boy's shoulders and signalled towards the door and the two followed him out.

Starfire threw her arms around her boyfriend tightly and buried her face into the crook of his neck, "I have not felt such fear since my capture, it is not an emotion I enjoy"

"I used to get them a lot when I was younger, Alfred would bring me tea and tell me stories until I calmed down. I stopped having them when I got older but I can still remember how terrifying they are"

"I do not feel much like going back to sleep, may we watch the sunrise from the roof instead, I wish to here some of these stories" Starfire replied, she tried to sound cheery but it was obvious she was still extremely shaken.

Robin smiled and took her hand, "Of course. Which ones would you like first, the ones about unicorns or the ones about dragons?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This one is quite a bit shorter than my other 3 but I really liked how it turned out. It's strange to me how easily I can turn angst into fluff and I sometimes have to reign myself in from doing that.

Hope you enjoyed. I don't really have any ideas for day 6 but if I come up with one then I'll try and write something for it.


	5. Day 7 - Legacy

**RobStar Week 2016 – Day 7 - Legacy**

Today marked the occasion that Nightwing had foresaw long before the black and blue of his current uniform. He couldn't really pinpoint the exact emotion he was feeling, it was some cocktail of pride hope but also of sadness and nostalgia. Today would be the day he took his leave from the Titans, the team and family he had spent the last 10 years of his life with. It was time that the 26 year old Dick Grayson passed down the torch to the slightly younger generation of heroes, most notably to his adopted brother Tim Drake, the current Robin.

Dick had felt a lot of guilt after the fall of the previous Robin, he hadn't been around enough for Jason. He barely knew the kid before he had heard about his death, the Titans had been busy for the years during his training and whilst Dick wasn't proud of it, he had held some contemptment for Batman's young protégé. It was hard to see another kid wearing the mantle that Dick had created in memory of his family. For a long time it truly felt like Bruce had replaced him and that the suit was just a way of proving that. It was because of this that Dick didn't feel much reason to meet the new comer and once the news broke of his death, it was a decision Dick had deeply regretted ever since. Seeing how badly it had affected Bruce is what gave him new perspective, family was more important than the silly argument that caused them to go their separate paths years ago. When Bruce took another boy under his wing, Dick felt it was time to come out of the shadows, alongside his girlfriend he had made regular visits to Gotham to meet the boy and quickly he came to realise what a good choice Bruce had made.

Plans had been made for himself and his girlfriend Starfire to go where they were needed, which happened in this case to be the crime ridden city of Bludhaven, he was determined that by the time they moved on, crime would have taken a substantial beating. The other Titans had took the decision with mixed feelings, they understood the need for change but they too appeared to have been caught in the swirling typhoon that was nostalgia. This was the reason that they had decided to stay on as mentors for newcomers, Dick couldn't have thought of better teachers for the next generation of heroes.

* * *

The common room doors swished open and the 5 Titans watched as the newcomers strolled in. Alongside Tim, followed Connor Kent and Cassandra Sandsmark, better known as Superboy and Wondergirl, the three smiling nervously at the veteran heroes. Nightwing stepped forwards and smiled at the team, "Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy will be acting as mentors for you guys as well as being your teammates. Go get acquainted with them"

The latter 2 strolled over to meet the others whilst Tim stood nervously in front of his brother, "Are you sure I'm ready for this Dick?"

Dick smiled at his brother, "Of course you are, wouldn't have mentioned the idea to Bruce if I didn't think you were"

"I still can't believe Bruce even agreed to this"

"I left Bruce because of things that happened between us but we both agree that forming the Titans was the best thing for me. Having a team behind you is crucial in our line of work. Bruce was wrong to go it alone and after all of his help from the league, I think he understands that now. The Titans need a Robin"

"Doesn't Batman need one as well?"

Dick sighed, "He needs the idea of a Robin at his side, someone to rope him in and keep him in check but after what happened with Jason…he needs you to be safe over everything, which is why the training you'll get here will be so important"

"Jason should be here" Tim replied sadly

"I wasn't there for Jason, I was an idiot and let my problems with Bruce affect how I felt about Jason…After that I made a promise to myself, I wouldn't do the same to you. It's why I've tried to be there as much as I could and it's why I will always be here for you Tim"

"I'll make you proud, Dick" Tim smiled as he put his arms around his older brother

"Never had a doubt, you've got the best team around"

"When are you guys leaving for Bludhaven?"

"Not till Tuesday. Star and I decided to stick around for a few days, get to know the damn kids who will be replacing us" Dick replied with a laugh.

As if by command the tall alien princess made her way over "Greetings Tim!" she said exuberantly and threw her arms around the teen's shoulders. "I am certain you, Conner and Cassie will make great additions to the team"

"Thanks" he replied with a smile, "I've got a question for you guys, why Bludhaven? Jump City is such a nice place, why move to somewhere so dark and full of scumbags"

Starfire smiled and looped her arm around her boyfriend's waist, "Richard and I will always go where people need us. If Bludhaven is one of these places then we will endeavour to make a difference"

"Couldn't have said it better myself beautiful" he replied with a smirk as he kissed her. "Why don't you go and talk to Cassie for a while, I'm sure the two of you would get along swimmingly. I wanna show Tim something, real quick"

She kissed him on the cheek and hovered over to the blonde girl. "What was that about?" Tim asked in confusion

Dick stepped closer to him and pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it against his chest so only the two of them could see. He opened the box gently and revealed a small ring with a large green emerald socketed in it. "I'm going to propose to Starfire before we leave"

Tim smiled brightly, "That's awesome. How come it's took you so long?"

"I wanted to wait until the craziness of being Titans settled down, this is a perfect time. I want her to know that despite us not being Titans anymore, that we will always be together"

As it turns out, two emotional occasions happened that day.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

The ending isn't perfect but I like it. I really enjoyed RobStar Week this year and I think the prompts were really well chosen.

There will be more stories coming from me soon, not in the same frequency as this week but I have lots of really good ideas planned out so expect to see something pretty soon.

Thanks for reading my stories this week!


End file.
